Fire
by rockstarhobbit
Summary: ABANDONED. Fire stole his mother from him. Fire now stole his brother too. He harshly wiped away the tears as another explosion shook him, tearing into him. There was no way his brother could have survived that.


**Fire**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **He harshly wiped away the tears as another explosion shook the building. There was no way his brother could have survived that. "Goodbye…" he whispered.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**A/n:** Long story behind this fic… including getting sick at work and seeing a container of salt in the cabinet. So here it is….

**---------------------------------**

"Shit!" a man cursed angrily as he slammed the door and latched the small hook lock on it. Oh yeah, that was gonna do a lot of good against one pissed off spirit.

He looked around the bathroom almost frantically, knowing it was coming. The damn thing had already gotten his brother, and now it was after him. And damn, if it wasn't pissed off at him for some reason. Maybe because he had unloaded a round of rock salt in the damn thing.

He took a few deep breaths as an attempt to calm himself down. Didn't work. He knew it wouldn't. Quickly, he opened the door to a medicine cabinet across from the sink, trying to find something to keep the damn spirit out of the room long enough to allow him to come up with some sort of plan to get him and his brother out of this sticky situation alive. He was utterly shocked to find a container of iodized salt by pure dumb luck. The man gently kissed the little girl under the umbrella on the side of the container. What luck.

A small bit of relief rushed through him quickly drew a line of salt in front of the door. He slowly wiped some sweat off of his brow as he slid down to sit on the edge of the long unused bathroom in the room. At that moment, the hook slowly slid out of the hook that was keeping the door locked. Wonderful. His heart skipped a few beats as the door started to swing open, revealing a very angry man who was on fire.

The man slowly backed away from the door, drawing his gun out and aiming it at the thing. As soon as he pulled the trigger, it disappeared.

"Damn it!" he cursed, quickly, sitting back down on the edge of the bathtub. He needed to figure out a way to get out of this alive. Suddenly, the smell of smoke washed over him and the sound of distant sirens reached his ears.

It didn't take him that long to realize, the building was on fire.

Fuck. He quickly ran out of the room, and down the steps to the main level of the restaurant. He looked in the window to the kitchen door. That was the last time he had seen his brother before the thing flung him down the steps. The entire kitchen was nothing more than a mess of flames. He couldn't even see much past the window as the flames licked the door.

He ran to go in, knowing it was stupid, but he needed to help his brother! The heat was intense as he tried to run in. But he didn't make it very far as a beam collapsed, knocking him to the floor and trapping him, his legs under the beam. He tried to force the heavy beam off of his legs, but he couldn't. "Shit!" he cursed as smoke filled his lungs, sending a burning sensation through his chest. He choked slightly on it.

What felt like forever (in reality it had been about three minutes) later, the intense heat nauseating the man, someone removed the beam from his leg. The man barely noticed who it was as he fought to get up and head back towards the flame.

He was stopped by one of the firefighters that had pulled the beam off his legs. The figure shook his head silently and helped the man out of the burning building. He hadn't realized how much damage that beam had done to his leg. All he could think about was his brother, and his brother being stuck. "Sammy…" he whispered.

The firefighters didn't say anything as they continued trying to pull him out of the inferno. The man fought, but was easily overpowered by the two large firefighters.

The icy January air hit him hard, and stung his lungs and skin, which just came from the intense heat of the fire. The next thing the man knew, he was on the ground as a loud explosion sent him and the two firefighters to the ground.

He turned to look, and the kitchen area of the restaurant had exploded. He immediately tried to get up and run back in, he needed to get to his brother! He was stopped by two firm hands on his shoulders pulling him back.

"You can't go in there…" a male voice warned.

To hell he couldn't! His brother was still in there! The man once again tried to pull away, but was overpowered once again. "SAM!" he shouted, choking on the icy air.

It took a while, but he finally gave in and was led to sit in an ambulance. His leg was hurting him something fierce now that he wasn't on it. His eyes never moved from the fiery inferno that used to be a restaurant. He couldn't stop the tears from coming and falling slowly down his cheeks. The spirit had claimed another victim… this time, his brother.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, almost wishing that this was some kind of sick joke and his brother would be behind him, laughing at him for acting like such a baby. His eyes remained focused on the flames, forever burning into his mind. He'd never be able to look at fire the same way, ever again.

Fire stole his mother from him.

Fire now stole his brother too.

Fire stole life.

Fire stole what little he had left to live for.

Fire left him all alone in this world. Perfect timing, he didn't want to be alone anymore. He had gotten so used to having his dad or his brother there… he didn't know what he was going to do.

As he slowly closed his eyes, the afterimage from the flames formed into his brother's face, then disappeared.

The man harshly wiped away the tears as another explosion shook him, tearing at his heart.

His voice cracked slightly with fear and sudden realization. His brother couldn't have survived.

"Goodbye…"

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** So that was a teaser of the fic… I should have chapter one up shortly.

Review if you like.


End file.
